


Kingdom Hearts: The Future of the Keyblade

by khfankerisan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfankerisan/pseuds/khfankerisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been twenty years since the events of KH3, and the future of keyblade wielders is looking bright. Numbers have almost been restored to pre Keyblade War wielders, and the worlds are once again at peace. However, there are whispers in the darkness, and Queen Kairi senses it. This adventure follows Mina (Sora and Kairi's daughter), Grey (an orphan), and Abigail (an unlikely wielder) and their journey to becoming keyblade wielders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lesson

The worlds were once again fully restored after the devastating Keyblade War so many years ago, and the pathways between worlds were now completely open. Keyblade weilders could now freely defend and move between the worlds. Not only that, but they were now highly respected and sought after peacemakers. The Master of Masters Sora and King Mickey had taken care of that.

"And yet here I am, doing boring study work..." sighed Mina as she starred glumly at her book on shields and how they worked. 

"What was that, Mina?" 

Startled, Mina looked up to see her teacher starring at her. Well, actually more like glaring.

"Sorry, Master Yen Sid! It won't happen again!" she said quickly, although she knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Uh-huh..." he said, his intense eyes filled with disbelief. "Anyways, as I was saying, the shield is one of the three choices you are presented with in the beginning of your keyblade presentation. As such, you must know this choice will play a huge factor in where your path will lead you."

This statement peeked Mina's interests ever so slightly. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Mina?" a tinge of surprise in his voice.

"So you're not allowed to choose again?"

"Quite so. You must make your decision carefully."

"You didn't know that, Mina? Psh, you space out worse than I thought," said her friend Grey sitting in the desk next to her. He was aptly named for his grey hair and pessimistic personality. 

"Shut up, Grey. Not everyone can be perfect like you," she retorted. 

"But you of all people should know, Ms. Daughter of Master of Masters," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't come up with a good retort. He was right actually. She should know more, but she couldn't help it... There was just too much to see and so little time to see it. What did you call it... Wanderlust? 

"Ahem, Mina?" Yen Sid, interrupting her thoughts once again.

"Yes, sorry, I'm listening..." she said as she listened halfheartedly to the rest of Yen Sid's lecture. She starred out the window wondering when her adventure would begin. 

*****************************************************************************************************

After class let out, the only two students walked to the door, gave Yen Sid a slight bow at the door, and then started running down the steps once they were out of sight.

"Race ya!" Mina shouted once they were out of ear shot.

"You bet ya!" Grey exclaimed.

The best part of Yen Sid's tower were all the stairwells and banisters. Grey jumped on one of those said banisters and Mina on the other. Shouts of joy rang through the hallway as they slid down laughing as their speeds increase, and Mina's short red hair flipped around her ears. It was a close call, but Grey won purely by being slightly heavier than Mina and therefore having a bit more speed at the end. Mina didn't mind a whole lot even though she griped and complained as if she did. 

"Man, I can't wait till we have our own keyblade armor so we can travel between the worlds without that..." Grey said sighing as he looked at their magical trolley across the yard. 

"Not to mention having an actual keyblade," Mina said, flexing her wrist and willing a keyblade to appear out of thin air like she had seen so many times before watching her parents. 

"Two more years..."

"Wonder who will pass down the keyblade to me?" she wondered aloud as they boarded the trolley.

"I feel like that would be an easy answer for you, Mina," Grey said, a bit surprised.

"I mean, Dad would, but something makes me feel like he really doesn't want to, and I'm not sure why..."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Not sure, although Master Aqua mentioned something recently that made me think..."

"Go on," he said obviously intrigued. 

"She said keyblades tear friends apart and to weild a keyblade requires humility and caution. My father didn't disagree with her.." she said, trailing off in thought. 

"Well, don't worry, Mina, we'll always be friends!" he promised.

Mina knew he meant it, and that made her smile. Despite being a know-it-all, he was a loyal friend. She was also like a sister to him given no one knew where he had come from. 

They chatted about nothing in particular as they rode their magical trolley. It stopped once they reached home - Radiant Garden. When she stepped out of the door, she stretched her arms and looked around. She noticed her "uncle" Ventus nearby discussing plans about an upcoming trip with another keyblade weilder. He noticed her and gave a friendly wave.

"Hey, Mina? How are you?" he asked as she ran up to him.

"I'm well! Just got back from my boring studies."

He grinned. "Yeah, I don't miss those days. Keep working hard and you'll be out of there in no time," he said as if reading her mind.

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

"Hello, Master Ventus," Grey said respectfully walking up to them.

"Oh hey, Grey! Didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I'm good. Where are you off to?"

"We've been hearing whispers of problems going on in Sherwood Forest. I'm going there with my apprentice here Jensen," Ventus said, gesturing towards the young man beside him.

Jensen nodded without saying much. Looked like he had just become a keyblade wielder himself being maybe fifteen?

"What's going on in Sherwood Forest?" Mina asked after nodding to Jensen. 

"We're not sure yet, that's why Jensen and I are checking up on it," Ventus said.

"Okay, good luck!" she said.

"Thanks!" he said, throwing his keyblade up and watching as it came down as a hover board. He got on and keyblade armor enfolded him. Jensen followed suit, though less gracefully, and they flew off into the sky.

"I wonder what's going on?" Grey wondered out loud.

"Don't know, but let's go ask my dad about it," she said, looking up at their castle her mom had grownup in till she had been transported to Destiny Islands. It used to be Hollow Bastion, but now it was Radiant Garden. 

They ran through the palace gate, waving at the guards as they passed. Mina didn't see the point of them when the worlds were at peace, but she supposed her father knew what he was doing. They ran through the door, grabbed a roll in the kitchen, and ate it while walking towards her father's study. They knocked on the door but got no reply, which wasn't unusual. Master Sora very rarely sat in one place. It wasn't in his nature. (Unless it was for a nap.)

"Let's look in the training yard!" she suggested, knowing that was one of her father's favorite places. He loved training new keyblade wielders, used several barrels, and drove them all crazy with his over-powered skills. He had said it reminded him of his childhood and training with Uncle Phil in the Coliseum. 

They ran to the gardens, and low and behold, there was the great master himself! He was instructing a few new keyblade wielders in battle tactics. For being such a powerhouse, some of his students were taller than him even with his hair adding almost another six inches. He noticed their approach and waved them over.

"Hello, Min-Min! What brings you out here?" he asked using his nickname for his oldest child. 

"Sorry to bother you, Dad, but we were wondering about Uncle Ven's trip," Mina said.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's the thing. Your mother sense problems in the forest. What exactly is going on, we don't know," he said, a brief look of concern crossing his face. 

"Oh, okay, well Grey and I have homework to get to. Keep us updated!" she called pushing Grey towards the castle again.

"Bye, guys, I'll see you later!" he said waving and turning back to his pupils.

"Okay, Mina, what's up? You never give up that easily," Grey whispered as they walked towards the castle door.

"Just roll with it," she whispered back conspiratorially. 

Grey had a sinking feeling in his stomach. The kind he knew that meant Mina was going to get them into trouble AGAIN. They ran into the castle hall and Mina pulled him into a secluded alcove. 

"Okay, here's the plan. We need to go find this girl I know who works for the trolley company. We're going to hitch a ride to Sherwood Forest and find out what's going on for ourselves..." she said, whispering excitedly, her eye aglow. 

"Mina, you know that's a terrible idea. Besides, I'm hungry and we're going to miss dinner," he whispered, adamantly shaking his head. 

"Oh shush you big cry baby! We'll grab something to go," she said, pulling him towards the kitchen again.

"Mina, what are you and Grey doing? Don't you have homework to get to?" her mother, Queen Kairi of Radiant Garden, said suddenly coming into view.

"Oh, hey, Mom! Grey and I are just grabbing a snack. We'll get to work right afterwards," Mina said, no trace of guilt or subterfuge in her face.

Her mother, who was a princess and now a queen, searched her face knowingly. Queen Kairi was elegant in her demeanor and clever as a fox. No wonder MIna was so good at hiding things, thought Grey.

Before Kairi could look at Grey to find the truth, Mina pulled him away towards the kitchen. "We'll see you later, Mom. I'm starving!"

Once in the kitchen, Mina let out a huge sigh of relief. "Woo, that was close. Good thing we got away before she could interrogate you. You can't tell a lie to save your life!"

Grey couldn't help but roll his eyes. "That's cause I hate lying. You know that, Min-MIN," he said emphasizing her nickname cause he knew it annoyed her if anyone but her father called her that. It hit the mark cause a flash of anger crossed her eyes. 

"Well, fine, if you don't want to come, just stay here - BORED," she yelled, clearly irritated with him. "Some friend you are..."

He watched her as she grabbed some snacks off the shelf, her anger apparent in her movement. The cooks looked at her, concern crossing their faces. He sighed. He would have to go alone with her just to make her calm down and not cause a scene. 

"Alright, come on, let's go," he said taking her hand and dragging her out the door with food falling from her arms. She resisted at first, but her resistance gave way to a grudging acceptance. "Okay, where to, Mina?" he asked once they were outside.

"That way," she said, pointing towards the trolley station. 

They started jogging towards the trolley station, and several villagers stopped to watch. Radiant Garden was not only restored to its former glory, it had surpassed everyone's expectations and was doing even better than they had ever dreamed. They stopped in front of the station that had been added to the city during the rebuild. "Well, here we go," she said, excitement glittering in her eyes.

"Yep, let's see how much trouble we get in this time..." he muttered to himself. He had a feeling this adventure was going to change his life....


	2. Fate

Grey stood in quiet amazement as he starred at the beautiful girl who had appeared in front of them. He registered the fact that Mina was talking to her about their trip, but he couldn't quite make out the words, his mind too enraptured by the beauty in front of him. What was her name? Abigail? The most beautiful name in the world! he thought. 

"Grey??? Hello???" Mina waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, what was that?" he said trying to take his eyes off Abigail, who was now blushing slightly. How had he not met this girl before? he wondered.

"I said, she's going to take us to Sherwood Forest on her own. She knows her father would never allow us to go alone, and she wants to go on an adventure herself."

"Oh, great!" he said, a bit too enthusiastically. 

Mina raised her eyebrows at him, and he realized it was no great secret he like Abigail. "You weren't so optimistic when we left the castle..."

"Well, now we have one more person in our party, that should make it safer..." he said, playing off his obvious awkwardness. 

"Come this way you two, before someone sees us," Abigial said, motioning for them to follow.

They jogged to the back part of the trolley storage that held them when they weren't running. Abigail found one in particular and took a key out of her pocket. After she opened the door, they entered and the two friends sat on the front bench while Abigail took her place at the wheel. She placed her hand on the magical panel, and the trolley hummed to life.

"She's the daughter of the trolley master," Mina whispered to Grey.

Great, let's get the trolley master's daughter in trouble too... he thought. 

A large door opened behind them and Abigail backed the trolley out. They were soon lifting off the ground flying high above Radiant Garden. He could see a few people who looked like ants below them before they were off, their world just a speck in the distance.

Sherwood Forest had only been recently discovered, and it was a long distance even for a gummi ship. He wondered how long it would take on a trolley... He looked at Abigail, her pretty blonde hair falling over the controls. He dark brown eyes met his, and she smiled at him. He felt his cheeks heating up and turned back to watching the stars wiz by.

"How long will it take, Abigail?" Mina asked.

"Probably a few hours. And please, call me Abi," she said softly. 

"Works for me!" said Mina happily.

Grey didn't say anything, too embarrassed by his pleased feeling.

"You two rest, I'll take care of the getting there," Abi said, her voice melodious and soft.

A few minutes later, Grey starred at Mina dumbfounded as she fell asleep. How could she sleep at a time like this??? He shook his head and then realized he was alone with Abi. He would take a nap too, but there was no way he could go to sleep now. He decided to get up and stand next to Abi. For what reason, he couldn't say.

Abi looked at him when he joined her side, but they just stood in companionable silence for awhile. "She's quite something isn't she?" she asked finally, glancing over at Mina.

"She's a lot like her dad in that regard. Master Sora can fall asleep anywhere." he laughed a little remembering how he found him sleeping behind a curtain in an alcove in the castle, and no one could find him for hours!

"My father always speaks so highly of Master Sora and his rebuilding of the worlds - especially Radiant Garden. I can't imagine knowing him personally," she said wistfully. 

"He's really quite approachable despite his amazing power and skill. I've never met a man more loving and kind. He's truly a great leader," Grey said with conviction. 

"How did you come to be under his care, Grey?"

"He just found me left on the front steps one night, sobbing like the newborn I was..." he trailed off. 

"You were abandoned??? How cruel..."

"Yeah, well, I guess it was for the best. Queen Kairi and Master Sora pretty much became my stand in parents."

"Why don't you call them mom and dad then?"

"I don't know really... Maybe cause even though my real parents gave me up, I'm still reserving those names for them..." he said sadly. 

She smiled with understanding eyes, a little bit of sorrow there. He wondered if that sorrow wasn't just because of him. They turned back to face the stars in front of them, Abi's hands gliding knowingly over the controls as if she had been doing this since the day she was born. 

Suddenly a loud bang came from the right of the trolley and they fell to the left, Grey landing on top of Abi, and Mina being shaken awake as she was tossed to the side. Grey got up quickly when he realized he was on top of poor Abi and ran to the window. 

"Is that a..." he started.

"Pirate ship?" Mina finished coming to stand by him. Abi was still struggling just to stand up. 

Another explosion rocked the trolley, but they were able to keep standing this time.

"Ahoy there, you kiddos!" a voice rang from the attacking pirate ship. "What are younglins like you doing alone out here???"

"Look at his eye!" Mina shouted, pointing at the pirate.

"Is that a robot eye?" Grey asked aloud.

"You've come to the wrong part of space, my friends!" the pirate shouted almost joyfully.

"Please stop this at once! I am the daughter of Master Sora! Cease immediately or you will suffer the consequences of your actions!" Mina shouted through a shattered window.

"A princess you say?? Well, that changes things!" laughed the slightly heavy pirate.

Grey had a bad feeling about this. "Mina, I think we need to run away..."

"Abi, how close are we to Sherwood Forest??" Mina shouted.

"We're losing gas magic quickly; if we hurry, we might make it!" Abi said, fear filling her eyes, her hands showing the panic she was feeling as they flew over the controls. 

"Okay, head for Sherwood as fast as you can!" Mina shouted.

"What's this? Running away?!" the Pirate mocked. 

"Just go as fast as you can!" Mina shouted as another blast rocked the trolley.

Grey noticed they were moving faster, but the pirates across from them were keeping pace, jeering at their fear. Another blast hit the side. Abi screamed in fear as she struggled to stay upright. Grey rushed to her side, helping her stay up. They were defenseless, nothing they could do to protect themselves. Grey had never felt more defenseless in his life...

"Are we almost there???" Mina shouted.

"Almost!!!" Abit shouted back.

A resounding blast sounded and this time it sounded really bad. "We're going down!!!" Abi called, "Brace for impact!"

Grey saw a shape coming into view in the distance. They were going to make it! But it looked like it was going to be a crash landing. They all screamed as the trolley hurdled toward the forest at speeds none of them had ever experienced. 

The crash rippled through the trolley as it fell apart. They hit the ground hard and tumbled several meters. The three passed out for several minutes.

Mina was the first to come to. She looked around and saw the other two laying in various places among the wreckage. She ran to Abi first when she saw Grey stirring and was relieved to see she just had a few bumps and bruises. She opened her eyes and smiled up at her. 

"You doing okay?" Mina asked.

"I think so," Abi said, sitting up slowly, seeming to mentally check herself.

"Hey guys, we need to get moving," Grey said walking up to them and pointing to the sky.

Mina and Abi looked up to see the pirate ship flying high above them, circling the wreckage.

"I think you're right..." Mina said, and she pushed Abi out of the clearing.

They started jogging towards a castle Mina had seen before crash landing. Grey and Mina worried the pirates would catch up in no time, and they were still defenseless. 

"This. Is. Bad." Grey huffed as they ran.

"You don't have to tell me that," replied Mina.

"No, I mean, I think we have more to worry about than just the pirates..."

Abi looked at him then, fear flashing in her eyes. "What.. do.. you mean?"

"You don't mean..." halted Mina as she came to a stop.

"Yeah, that's right," he said breathing heavily, "I think there are heartless helping those pirates."

"Heartless?? You mean those shadow monsters Master Sora fought years ago???" Abi said, terror crossing her face.

"Yeah, those..." he said soberly.

"What are space pirates doing leading groups of heartless???" Mina asked, bewildered.

"I'm guessing that's part of the problem going on here in Sherwood Forest..." Grey said. 

"We need to find Master Ven and his apprentice now!" Mina said.

They all nodded and kept running for the castle. Grey grabbed a branch as he ran, and Abi gave him a strange look like What are you going do with a stick??

They continued running till they got to a clearing. Suddenly Mina and Grey both had the feeling they were surrounded... Out of the shadown stepped the cyborg pirate.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Daughter of the Master of Masters and friends, but no weapons to fight back with?" he jeered, looking pointedly at the stick Grey was holding.

"Don't underestimate us, pirate!" Mina shouted, acting out more bravo than she felt. 

He laughed! Outright belly laughed! "Well then, I think you all need to meet my friends!"

Suddenly shadows came out of the dark woods. Menacing creatures with long gangly arms and yellow glowing eyes.

"Heartless." Mina whispered backing up in a circle with her two friends, back to back. 

"I see you're familiar with them. And this is only the beginning see. With their help, I'll take over the skies and find Treasure Planet!" the pirate shouted and the other pirates around him cheered. "It was nice knowing ye, children..."

Mina closed here eyes and opened them again hoping this was all a bad dream. Nope, still there.

"Attack!"

Grey closed his eyes as the heartless drew in.

"I don't think so..." came a strong voice. Out from the tops of the trees came Master Ventus and Jensen, their beautiful keyblades shining in the sunlight. They landed in front of them in defensive positions. 

"Fine by me. More toys to play with!" the pirate laughed.

The heartless all jumped at them, and with a few stroeks of the keyblade, they were gone!

"Well, well, I'm quite impressed. That shiny weapon of yours is quite unusual," said the pirate, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Captain John Silver. Of course ye'll will be dead shortly, so I'm not sure that's important to know."

"Don't count on it, Captain Silver. My name is Master Ventus, and I am on the Council of Masters. I would tread lightly," Ventus said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"OH sorry, Master," the Captain mocked, "However, for now we will retreat. Be weary though, we will be coming back shortly..." he said, fading with the rest of his crew into the forest.

They stood there for a few moments, silent and breathing heavily. Ventus suddenly relaxed but still looked vigilant. "What are you two doing here? And why is the trolley master's daughter here?"

"We came to see what was going on..." Mina trailed off.

"Satisfied?" Ventus asked without malice in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean..." she had never felt more ashamed.

His face softened though his resolve stayed strong. "We don't have much time. Jensen and I can't get you out of here on our own, and we need help. We need to find Robin Hood."

They didn't know who that was but followed him quickly as he took the lead and Jensen took the rear. They ran for several minutes, Ventus leading resolutely as if he knew exactly where he was going. To Mina it just looked like trees and more trees. Suddenly they heard music and were in a clearing. To the right they saw several animals dancing and drinking, their joy and festive attitudes evident. 

Ventus ran to a fox wearing green and a feather sticking out of his hat. They spoke in quick whispers and the fox nodded every once in awhile. Mina realized the whole camp had gone quiet. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she saw heads turn to stare.

Suddenly the fox whistled and everyone looked at him. "Listen up everyone. You all know Master Ventus from his previous trips. The people with him are training but have ran into a big problem. Apparently we are not the only ones to have had problems with these so called pirates. We mus seek shelter in the castle!"

"But we can't do that, Robin! Prince John will have our heads!" shouted a big bear.

"I hear you, Little John, but we have no choice. I will see if Princess Mariam will give us a brief refuge," answered the fox who was Robin Hood. 

A rumble of concern moved through the crowd. Everyone gathered supplies and ran for children. Robin Hood had everyone gather and started leading them towards the castle the three friends had headed towards earlier. They walked quickly and were to the castle in less than thirty minutes. As they stood outside, Mina could see Robin talking with a guard. The guard ran in, and she could see Robin waiting impatiently, pacing back and forth.

"Robin!" a sweet voice called, a beautiful fox lady cried running out of the gate.

"Mariam, my dear!" he said running to her, holding her hands sweetly in his.

"Whatever is the matter? Do come inside. Prince John is away for right now. There is nothing to fear," she called to everyone, beckoning them inside. 

People filed in, and Mina saw Robin, Princess Mariam, Ventus, and Jensen all conversing. Probably trying to figure out what to do. The gate closed, and everyone found a place to settle down. The three friends stood there in an awkward circle.

"Well, we've really done it this time..." Grey mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. I messed up, okay? You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face..." Mina said, shame faced.

"It wasn't just your choice," came Abi's soft voice, speaking for the first time since landing.

Grey sighed, "She's right, Mina. Even though I knew this was a bad idea, I still went with it. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Mina sniffled a little, but nodded.

Suddenly they heard loud noises outside the walls, as if rocks were being throne against the walls. They climbed the rampart wall's steps and looked down to see what looked like thousands of heartless surrounding the pirates as they approached the castle, launching rocks on catapults. Mina had never seen anything more terrifying. 

Master Ventus and Robin Hood were there seconds later, both of them with grim looks on their faces. "I've never seen anything like this before..." Robin muttered.

"Indeed. Haven't seen this many heartless in many, many years. Looks like those pirates are the ones leading them." said Ventus quietly. 

"I don't know if just the three of us can take all these heartless out as well as fend off the pirates, Ven," Robin muttered.

"Not if we don't want to leave the people completely defenseless... And Master Sora won't get here for another few hours..."

The situation was looking very bleak..

Ventus looked at her then, a strange look on ihs face. "Looks like we have no choice. We need more keyblade weilders. You ready to be a wielder, Mina?"

Shock registered in her brain. "A.. wielder?"

"Yes, we need defense for the people, and we're out of options. Jensen! Robin! Can you pass your lineage of the keyblade to protect these people?" Ventus questioned, turning to the other two.

Robin Hood is a keyblade wielder??? Mina thought. 

"Of course, anything for my people," Robin answered.

"It is my duty as a keyblade wielder to protect people," answered Jensen.

"It is decided then. Mina, Grey, and Abigail will be named keyblade weilders. Do you all accept?" he asked, turning to the three friends. 

"Me, a keyblade weilder?" asked Abigail, eyes wide with fear.

"If it is too much, please don't accept. However, we do need your help..." Ventus said, eyes emphasizing their need.

Abi thought deeply. "I don't think I am worthy of holding a keyblade... But if you need my help, I will help..."

"That makes you perfect for the job of weilder," smiling he put his hand on her shoulder, "In fact, you'll be my lineage."

"Me???" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, now let's get down from this wall. We don't have much time."

They hurried down and Ventus asked Abigail to step up to him. She did, hesitantly. "Abigail, in your hand, take this key," he said, holding out his legendary keyblade, "So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

She placed her hand on the hilt of the key and took a deep breath. "Is that it?"

He laughed. "Yes, now let's let the other two go."

Robin Hood passed on his lineage to Grey next. Grey looked extremely nervous. He did everything as quickly as he could, and he looked relieved when it was all over. 

Next up was Mina. She didn't feel too pleased to be getting her lineage from an apprentice weilder, but she quickly focused as Jensen stumbled over the keyblade oath. 

"Alright, now to see if the keyblade has accepted you," said Ventus. "Hold out your hands."

They did as he asked. Mina's heart was beating heavily. She knew this was the pivotal moment. The moment that would decide if she had the makings. She felt a great relief and excitement as the tingling feeling ran up her hand a key appeared there. She grinned at Grey as he too had a keyblade appear. She looked to Abigail, who looked very disappointed, and no key to speak of. She looked like she was about to cry. 

"It's okay, Abigail," Ventus said coming up to her and taking her hand, "Just breathe and call it in your heart. Don't give up."

She breathed deeply and appeared to be focusing. A keyblade sparkled into her hand, she smiled triumphantly. "I did it!" she shouted, almost too loud.

"Yes, you did!" Ven said, grinning ear to ear.

Suddenly a great shout came from the gate. "They're trying to break down the gate!!" shouted a guard in panic.

"Time to get down to business," Ventus said, summoning his keyblade again.

The three friends looked at each other, resolved flooding them. It was time to find out what they were made of!


	3. Chapter Three - The Fight

While the three friends had been receiving their keyblades, great hordes of heartless had amassed outside the castle walls. One of the pirates was leading a group of heartless against the gate. They were slamming a huge tree from the forest into the castle gate repeatedly.

Ventus led the friends to the top of the wall again. "We're going to jump down and stop them from breaking down the gate. Then Jensen, Robin, and I will address the pirates while you three stay back and defend the gate. We just need to keep going till Master Sora can reach us."

Everyone nodded.

"On my mark!" he said holding up his keyblade. "Attack!"

They jumped and landed gracefully on the ground below. Ventus and Jensen attacked the heartless first, destroying them in a matter of seconds. Robin Hood headed for the pirate nearby who was big, fat, and had weird tentacles coming out of his head with glowing eyes.

Once the two men had taken out the vanguard, they started running for Captain Silver who was grinning despite his lost numbers. "You three, defend that gate!" Ven commanded. 

"Yes, sir!" Mina shouted, calling her keyblade and eyeing the shadows approaching to their right.

Robin Hood was still fighting with the pirate he had first singled out, parrying ever blow, and fighting with amazing grace. Abi looked terrified, but Mina saw Grey grab her shaking hand say something to her. She calmed and nodded. Time to get to work. 

A shadow neared her and as it rose from the ground, she thought this is it! She struck with practiced precision from parrying with her father on almost a daily basis. It disappeared in a whirl of green healing orbs. She didn't have time to celebrate her win, for they were now being swarmed by shadows.

Grey was hitting with all his might, defending Abi and shouting order to her. Abi hit her first one and looked relieved when it disappeared. They fought for what seemed like hours, but the shadows kept coming!

Suddenly Mina felt faint. Luckily the heartless were pushed back, but she could tell she was losing consciousness. No, not now! she thought.

The last thing she remembered was Grey calling her name... 

******************************************************************************************

She blinked a couple times, unsure of what was going on or where she was. It was dark around her even though the ground glowed brightly. In fact, the more she looked, she thought she was standing on a stained glass window! And the images of herself and family and friends?!

"Ah, you made it!" chirped a voice below her.

Startled, she saw a small black and grey striped cat holding a pink pouch standing near her. He was so short, she hadn't noticed him at first. "Wait, who are you and where am I???" 

"Hello, Mina, I'm Chirithy. Right now you are in a dive within your own heart. This is where your journey of the keyblade begins," the cat, Chirithy, answered matter of factly. 

"I'm in my own heart? What about the battle going on outside? And who are you to me???" she asked, bewildered.

"Time will give you the answers you seek, but I am here to guide you on your journey. We must act quickly since you are needed outside," Chirithy squeaked and headed up the stairs across the mosaic glass.

"Hey, wait!" she called, and ran up the stairs after him.

When she reached the top, she saw three different podiums, one with a sword, another a shield, and the last one had a magic staff. "You must choose one," said Chirithy coming out from the sword podium. 

Mina's mind flashed back to her lessons with Yen Sid and realized an important decision lay ahead of her. This decision would influence how she wielded the keyblade for years to come. 

"Do you choose the power of the warrior with its invincible courage and sword of great destruction?" Chirithy asked, glancing at the sword. "Or would you have the power of the guardian with kindness to aid friends and a shield to repel all?" he asked hopping to the shield. "Or finally would you choose the power of the mystic with inner strength; a staff of wonder and ruin?" he asked hopping to the magic staff. 

Mina had thought long and hard about this in her lesson just the day before, but now that it was starring her in the face, she found herself hesitant... "I, I, I don't know..."

"I do not mean to rush, but they need you outside," Chirithy said, and Mina almost laughed at the irony of his statement. 

Suddenly she knew what she was meant to do. "I choose the sword."

"Very well," said the cat, "please go us to the sword and take it."

When she grasped the sword, it glowed for a moment and the disappeared.

"You have completed your task. You may return to the battle," said Chirithy turning and hopping away.

"Wait! Will I see you again??"

It almost looked like he smiled when he turned around. "One day, I'm sure." And with that, he flipped into a puff of smoke and was gone!

Suddenly a large puddle of darkness surrounded her, and she found herself fading into oblivion again.

**********************************************************************************************

"Mina, are you awake???" came a voice. Mina looked up to see Grey looking very worried. She felt a new power flowing through her.

"Yeah," she said sitting up, "what's going on?"

"You passed out for almost thirty minutes! We've been defending you. Abi's fighting off the last few that are left," Grey said, pointing to Abi a few yards away.

"What's going on exactly?" Mina repeated.

"Well, Robin scared off the pirate, and Ventus is still out there in the forest with Jensen. Your dad should be here soon."

She stood up and walked over to Abi. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But what about you??" Abi asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, but it's a long story. I'll tell you all when we get through this."

Grey walked up to them. "Looks like we have company..."

They looked across the field to see their old pirate captain friend walking towards them with a slight limp on his robotic leg. "Well, looky here, the younglins now have some shiny new weapons."

"Yeah, don't make us test 'em out," Mina warned. 

"Oh ho, ho, getting cocky are, ye?"

"Mina..." Grey whispered, "We need to wait on Ventus or Robin. Don't antagonize him!"

"We gotta keep him busy! We can't let him in the castle!" Mina whispered back emphatically. 

"yeah, but don't get into a fight with him, he'll crush you!" Grey warned, eyes pleading.

"I'll try my best," Mina agreed gritting her teeth. 

The captain held his sword out pointing at Mina. "Well, deary, how bout we duel? Better put your actions where your mouth is!"

"I have no interest in fighting a pirate," she emphasized. 

"Is that so? Well, I'll be disappointing ye. See, I need to get to that castle, and ye in me way! I challenge you to a fight!" he said, pointing his sword, eyes blazing with anger. 

"well, that didn't work," mumbled Grey.

"Shut up! Guys, I need your help. I can't take him on my own..." Mina, slightly terrified herself, whispered urgently.

"Right," said Grey holding up his keyblade. Abi, who was slightly shaking, joined them.

"Well, I guess ye are too much of a coward to fight me on your own," the captain mocked.

Mina became indignant. "Those who don't know the value of their friends lose out on a power greater than their own!" Mina proclaimed, holding up her kingdom key and smiling at her friends who had come to stand by her sides. 

"Hehehehehehe, well, then, let's see this power." he laughed coldly. 

"You guys ready? We just gotta hold him off till someone gets here." she whispered to her friends. 

"Okay," agreed Grey.

"I will do my best," whispered Abi.

"Just stay back as much as possible, Abi. Mina and I have practice handling a keyblade. Just do what you can," whispered Grey.

"You children done jabbering?" yelled the pirate.

"Just wait till he attacks," Mina told them, and started approaching the pirate.

"Well, come at me, young one," he said approaching her.

Grey and Abi were close behind her. The pirate grinned and charged. Mina felt her stomach drop as he was a few feet away, his massive body barreling towards her. She lifted her Kingdom Key just in time to block his first blow. He was surprisingly nimble for his size, and she parried another attack a few seconds later. Grey joined the fight on the other side, and they were soon parrying blows and moving their feet faster than ever before.

Suddenly Captain Silver went for Abi who had been standing a little farther back. She screamed in terror as he charged and held up her keyblade to block him. He came down hard and she crumpled to the ground.

"Abi!!!" cried Mina and Grey in unison. They managed to parry his next blow, but she remained o the ground, knocked out. 

"Hold on, Abi!" Grey yelled, and took a blow from Silver as he tried to block the oncoming storm of hits.

"You... are despicable!" Mina screamed. Whacking at him with all of her might, he just effortlessly blocked it. Grinning with a gap in his front teeth, his one good eye glowed with glee.

She saw a big blow coming, and there was nothing she could do about it. She closed her eyes milliseconds before she heard a clang. She looked up to see another keyblade blocking the hit. Looking up, a tear in her eye, she saw her father, Master Sora, fiercely blocking the blow! 

"I don't think so!" Sora said calmly. 

"Ah, who might you be? Ye have the same eyes..." the pirate said, not budging. 

Sora pushed with a great strength Mina and Grey had never seen before! The Captain flew back, startled. "My name is Sora, and this is my daughter who you were about to hurt..." Sora almost growled.

"Ah ha, well, shoe me what you got, Master of Masters," mocked the pirate holding up his sword. 

Mina was surprised Silver remembered that tiny detail, but in comparison, she had never seen her father look cooler than he did at the moment! His keyblade, Oblivion, shined in the approaching sunset. His amazing gravity defying hair blocked one of his eyes as he took his traditional fighting stance, feet apart, keyblade in front of his chest. 

Suddenly they were having at it, taking blows and moving all over the field. The other two attended to Abi who was still out cold. "Wow, your dad really is amazing," Grey said in amazement.

"You know, he doesn't mind being your dad either," Mina said, now feeling completely safe with her father there.

Grey just smiled sadly.

"Well, what do we have here..." almost slithered a voice behind them. It was one of the pirates! And he looked like a cross between a crab and a scorpion... He had claws for hands! He grinned evily at them and licked his lips as if he was starring at a tasty meal...

"I got this!" Mina said, standing up to face him.

"You won't be alone," Grey said standing next to her.

The crab-scorpion thing held up his sword, and they stepped towards each other. They started exchanging blows, clangs ringing out in the field from Sora's battle as well as theirs. It looked like Sora would win, but Grey and Mina were struggling.

"Here, kids, let me help," said Kairi coming to stand next to Mina who was huffing and puffing as Grey battled.

"Mom! What are you doing here???"

Kairi grinned and swept back the white robes on her waist. "I've got this. You kids just watch the Trolley Master's Daughter."

She stepped in for Grey, who gladly backed up to give her space, and she fought with the scorpion-crab. Mina saw her father was still fighting with Captain Silver.

"Thundaga!!" Sora shouted holding his keyblade up when a break came, and lightning flashed around the captain.

"Curses!" he called out in pain as the lightning found its mark.

Sora smirked. "Leave now, or I won't hold back any longer!"

The pirate glared at him. He looked over at his pirate mate fighting Kairi and seemed to be calculating the situation. "Scroop!" 

The scorpion-crab named Scroop looked over in anger. Silver jerked his head in the direction of the forest. "Ahhhh!" Scroop growled in frustration and retreated towards the forest along with Silver.

Silver whistled, and the rest of the pirates scattered into the forest. "This ain't over, Master Sora! We shall meet again!" he declared ferociously. 

Sora didn't say anything as they ran into the forest. In his younger days, he may have shouted an insult at him like, "Come back when you're ready next time!" But he knew this new development was bad for the worlds.

Ventus, Jensen, Robin Hood, and new arrivals ran into the field, looking tired. Mina noticed Aqua, Roxas (who always threw her off looking exactly like Uncle Ven), and even Terra had joined the party. With so many expert keyblade wielders, Mina knew she was in deep trouble after what she had done... 

"Are they all gone?" asked Aqua walking up to them, her white robes flapping in the breeze.

"For now," said Sora coming to stand next to Kairi.

"This isn't good, Sora. Those pirates were leading all those heartless!" Ventus said, a troubled expression on his face.

"What exactly were they after?" asked Terra, always asking the hard questions.

"Looked like they were trying to take over our world," muttered Robin, "Possibly to set up a base?"

"A base for what though?" asked Roxas, speaking for the first time since landing.

"Looked like they had never seen a keyblade before," offered Mina.

Sora looked at her then, disapproval all over his face. "This may be so, but Mina, do you realize how much danger you put yourself and your friends in?"

The reprimand stung, especially when he used her name instead of his nickname for her... "I know, and I'm so sorry. I should never have left Radiant Garden...." 

"She wasn't alone. We all decided to go," sighed Grey, glancing at the still unconscious Abigail, her blonde hair spread out on the ground. 

"We're going to have a long talk about this when we get back home, and we will figure out what your punishment will be. However, we should go home. We brought the large gummi ship, so we should be able to fit everyone. Aqua, how is she?" he said turning to Aqua who had come to check on Abigail.

"She's fine, but she'll need some time to recover," Aqua answered.

Grey collapsed all the sudden, and everyone rushed to him. "What happened???" cried Mina.

"He's fine, he just must be in the midst of a heart dive," Aqua said, checking his pulse and feeling his forehead. 

"That must be why Abigail is still unconscious," muttered Ventus, who of all people knew what it meant to understand a heart. Maybe that was why Sora and Ventus understood each other so well after Ventus' entity had lived within Sora's heart for so many years. 

As if on cue, Abi breathed deeply and opened her eyes. "Wait, where am I?" she asked groggily. 

"You're safe," Ventus assured her, "and the pirates and heartless are gone."

She shot up, "The pirates! What happened? I..." she groaned and put her head in her hand as if getting a massive headache. 

"Relax, you're okay. We're about to head home," Ventus said calmly.

"What happened to Grey?!" Abi cried seeing him lying next to Aqua.

"He's okay, he's just in dive mode," Aqua answered calmly.

"Dive mode?"

"Ventus explained it to her and her eyes went wide. "Is that what I just experienced? Some weird cat name Chirithy appeared in this dark room and told me to pick from three objects - a sword, a shield, and a magic staff."

"What did you choose?" Mina asked, curious.

"Well, Chirithy explained the roles of the objects, and since I'm no good at fighting, I chose the magic staff to support those around me."

"Excellent choice, but now we need to get home. Guys, can you carry Grey to the ship?" Sora asked.

"Yes, sir!" 

"Robin, will you be alright for a little while? I'll send some wielders back soon," Sora asked turning to Robin.

"Yes, go ahead. I'm sure they'll be gone for awhile after that defeat. We'll be forever grateful for your help!" Robin declared.

"We'll be back," Sora promised.

They left for the ship, and once they were all piled in, Terra piloted them out. Abi and Mina sat next to Grey till he woke up, a little disoriented in a closed space.

"Are you okay, Grey?" asked Mina.

"Hey, where am I?" he asked groggily, confused by his surroundings. 

"We're on the way home in the gummi ship," Mina asked.

"Oh, what happened to the pirates??" 

"We don't know fore sure. Gone for now."

"How are you feeling?" Aqua asked, coming over.

"I'm fine; I guess I went into my Heart Dive," he answered thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's my only explanation, but do you remember anything?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, I remember this cat named Chirithy and he gave me the choice between a shield, sword, and a magic staff. I knew this decision was coming and I decided long ago I want to protect those I love, so I chose the shield."

This didn't surprise Mina at all, and she realized the three of them were now a complete team. She had chose the sword, Abi the magic staff, and Grey the shield. It may not have been the ideal situation, but it had all worked out. However, she dreaded her talk with her father...

For now, the three friends sat together in the back of the gummi ship in companionable silence. Whatever happened from here on out, they were in this together, and nothing would tear them apart.


	4. Lessons

The next day, Sora called the three friends into his office. They all sat down nervously knowing they were about to get the lecture of a lifetime. Holding their breath, they waited for Master Sora to speak.

Sora sighed. "Needless to say, poor decisions were made, especially by a certain daughter..." glancing at Mina. "However, what's done is done, and we need to move forward."

They all looked up in surprise.

"With this new threat, I'm concerned about the future of the keyblade wielders. And you three are not much older than I was when I first wielded a keyblade. However, those were different circumstances, and I had to learn a lot on the fly. You three need proper training and proper teachers."

"Wait, so you're saying we're going to continue being trained even though we're too young?" Grey asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Two of you I've known all your lives and another one shows great promise. However, you need to promise me something," Sora said, eyes serious.

"What's that?" asked Mina.

"Remember this isn't a game, and promise me you'll think before you act."

"I promise, Dad," Mina swore sincerely.

"I promise as well," Grey added.

"Me too," Abi said quietly.

Sora looked relieved, and dug into his desk. "I have something for you all." He brought out three beautiful wayfinders made with shells from Sora's home world on Destiny Islands. Probably made by Mom, thought Mina. 

"Take one. I'm about to send you all on a mission," Sora said, offering them each one.

"A mission?" Grey asked, taking one.

"Yes, you three will be split up for a time to train in your specified talents by a master in that area." he said after giving the girls their wayfinders.

"Split up?" Mina asked in dismay. She had planned for them to always be together.

As if reading her mind, Sora smiled at her, "This is what the wayfinders are for. They symbolize your friendship and fate always being entwined with one another. Your hearts are always connected."

"So where are we going?" she asked, smiling at her wayfinder and at her friends.

"Well, Mina, I want you to go with Terra to the Kingdom of the Sun. We have yet to meet with Emperor Kuzco, and Terra can train you while there." Sora said getting up again and walking to the window.

"Uncle Terra is going to teach me?"

"Yes, his specialty is strength. He will teach the same to you."

"Okay," she said, smiling at the prospect of getting to know Uncle Terra better.

"Grey, I want you to go to Disney Castle. There is a special master in that castle who I have the privilege of calling my friend. And he has a special talent in shields." Sora said smiling.

"You mean, Master Goofy?" Grey asked.

"Yes, indeed. Well done." Sora said winking. 

"Ah, Uncle Goofy! I want to see him again..." Mina said.

"You will soon enough, Mina," Sora assured her. "And Abi, there is a new world we have discovered, and I want you and Master Aqua to find the Queen who is rumored to have great power."

"Master Aqua is going to rain me?" Abi asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes, she specializes in magic, and she will instruct you herself."

"But.. she's so famous... I can't possibly hope to be instructed by such an amazing person..." Abi said quietly.

"Don't worry about that, Abigail. We are all equal people, and she will gladly teach you!" Sora assured her.

Abi was still nervous, but she did feel slightly better. She was dreading the idea of failing miserably in front of Master Aqua herself, but she steadied herself and waited to hear what came next.

"You three will be leaving tomorrow. So it's time to get ready. Meet at the gate after breakfast, got it?" Sora instructed. 

"Yes, sir!" they called in unison. 

"That's the spirit! Now get packing. You guys have a lot in front of you, better be prepared."

******************************************************************************************** 

In the depths of a pirate ship, somewhere in deep space, the crew of Captain Silver gathered, quietly discussing the most recent events. However, they instantly quieted down where their captain entered the room. "Hush now, laddies, we have much to discuss."

They all found their seats and waited in anticipation to hear what their brilliant captain would say.

"Well, mates, we've hit a barrier of sorts with these "keyblade wielders." However, fear not. i have a plan to find the map still."

Out of the shadows, a rather bulky shape appeared. Big, fat, and as obnoxious as ever, Pete grinned evilly and bowed, or tried to with his peg leg. He ended up falling over because of his massive size and the peg leg he had found earlier. 

The crew broke out in guffaws and snorts at the sight of the newcomer. He frowned and harrumphed as he found a seat in the circle.

"This here is Peg Leg Pete," Captain Sliver said, trying not to laugh, "and he has much information for us about these keyblade wielders."

"That's right I do!" chuckled Pete. "Mock me all you want, but I'm the only one that can save your sorry butts!"

They quieted down and realized the idiot knew something they didn't.

"That snot nosed kid has been giving us villains trouble ever since he was a wee thing. Even as a little kid, Master Sora, or just Sora in those days, was something to be reckoned with. Don't underestimate Master Sora. And now he's got his own little army of keyblade wielders," Pete said, disgusted.

There were quite murmurs of surprise and frustration. 

"What is a keyblade you may ask? Simple, it unlocks the hearts of worlds as well as unlocks hearts themselves. You know those heartless you've discovered? Those things are the shadows of people whose hearts have been stolen. Use a keyblade against 'em, and there's no hope of the heartless being effective," Pete said, standing up and pacing, a little on the wobbly side.

"So what do you suggest, Peg Leg Pete?" the captain asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"You need stronger heartless. These weakling shadows won't do you any good against experienced wielders," Pete almost laughed out.

"And how do you suggest we get those?"

"Leave it to me. I have... connections. Also, I suggest you lay low and wait till you build a stronger army and look for that map of yours while you wait." Pete suggested. 

"And what do you want out of this?" Silver asked, eyebrows raised.

"A cut of the treasure, of course," laughed Pete, "With that kind of wealth, you can take over worlds."

Silver lifted an eyebrow again. "Very well, you have a deal."

Pete grinned. "Let's shake on it."

Silver went to put out his robotic arm, but Pete frowned at this. "Very well," he sighed, holding out his good hand.

They shook hands and Pete nodded, "I'm off, by your leave."

Silver inclined his head and Pete waddled over to the stairs and was gone.

"Captain, are ye sure this be wise?" hissed Scroop.

"Who said I'd keep my word? We're pirates are we not?" winked Silver.

Scroop grinned. "Aye, Cap, that we are. That we are."

******************************************************************

The next morning, the three friends gathered at the gate of the castle at Radiant Garden. They each had a pack and looked antsy. Mina was almost hopping in nervous anticipation. Grey was pacing. Aby was wringing her hands. 

"Good morning, all!" Sora called cheerily, walking up to them.

"Morning!" they replied in unison.

"Here come your teachers," Sora said beckoning to the three figures walking up to them.

Aqua, Goofy, and Terra walked up together, smiling in greeting.

"Take care of them, okay?" Sora asked, semi-seriously.

They all nodded. "Of course we will," Aqua said brightly.

"Aqua, this is your apprentice, Abigail, the Trolley Master's Daughter," Sora said beckoning for Abigail to join them.

She walked nervously over, extremely shy. She had briefly met her in post battle in Sherwood Forest, but they didn't really talk to each other.

"Hello, Abigail!" It's so nice to work with you!" Aqua said, holding out her hand and smiling.

Abigail took it cautiously, but then smiled at Aqua's warm touch. "The pleasure is all mine."

Terra walked up to Mina and slapped her on the shoulder, "Ready to go, kid?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Terra!" Mina answered jovially. 

Goofy strolled over to Grey and smiled, well, goofily. "Grey, hyuck, it's been so long since I last saw you! Look at you all grown up!"

Grey grinned at Goofy. "Yes, sir, and ready for you to teach me all you know!"

"That's the spirit!" cried Goofy.

"Well, now that welcomes have been made, it's time to take your separate paths," Sora announced to the group. 

The Trolley Master, who's name was Simon, walked over to them and gave Abigail a big bear hug. he was a kind looking man with a big beard. "Take care of my daughter, Master Aqua."

"I will, you have my word," Aqua assured him. 

He looked like he was about to cry, but he composed himself and hugged his daughter one last time.

Queen Kairi walked up to Grey and Mina and hugged each one tightly. "Please, you two, be safe. I want you two back home safe and sound!"

"Don't worry, Mom, we're in good hands," Mina said, smiling at Terra.

"Oh, I know you are! It's not them I'm worried about," she said, winking at Terra while Mina frowned at her.

They gave their fair wells and each set off for the perspective gummi ships.

"You think they'll be alright?" Kairi asked, holding Sora's hand.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. But come, my lady, we have our own work to do," he said pulling her towards the castle.

She sighed. "Yes this is true. Do you think the pirates are really going to come back?"

"According to Goofy, Pete's disappeared from the castle dungeons again, and I have a bad feeling as to who he'll get to first," Sora said, eyes flashing.

Kairi shook her red hair out to let it fall on her shoulders. "Either way, I hope the kids don't run into them on their journeys."

"Me neither, Kairi..."


	5. Chapter Five - Kuzcotopia

Terra and Mina arrived in a city with tall, white stucco buildings, and people carrying heavy burdens up and down hundreds of steep staircases. "And no banisters," sighed Mina.

"Excuse me?" Terra said, singling out a man in an orange robe.

"Yes?" he answered, annoyed.

"Where do we find the ruler of this city?" Terra asked.

"Up the stairs, five flights up, take a right, can't miss it," he answered curtly, sounding bored as could be.

"Um, thanks," Terra said as the man ran off without another word. 

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they saw a huge palace looming above them. 'Wow," was all Mina could manage.

"Excuse me, sir?" Terra asked spotting an older man with a white robe and a blue hat. "Can you tell me..." 

"The grove!! Don't throw off the Emperor's Grove!" the old man interrupted, his eyes crazy looking.

"Uh, okay. But can you tell me where the Emperor is?" Terra asked.

"The grove!" the old man shouted walking past them, slightly quivering.

"Well, that was comforting..." Mina mumbled as the old man headed down the stairs. 

"Yeah, I don't like the feeling of this world. Seems... Unbalanced. Come on, we need to find the emperor," he said, snapping back into action and walking towards the palace. 

They walked into the courtyard and to a gate guarded by two men wearing half blue half pink armor, but still looking rather menacing. 

"Your names?" one asked.

"I am Master Terra, and this is my apprentice Mina. We're on important business that concerns this world and its emperor," Terra answered.

"I'm sorry, but the emperor is done for the day. Go downstairs, to the left through the door. There's a form you can fill out to receive your summons," the other guard answered.

"But this is of the utmost importance," Terra emphasized. 

"Sorry, sir, all summons must be processed," answered the first guard.

"But..." Mina started. Terra sushed her with a look.

"Very well, thank you for your time," Terra said pushing Mina away.

"What's the deal, Uncle Terra??" Mina questioned.

"Sh, I have a plan," Terra whispered, his dark eyes looking up towards a window.

They snuck up to the top of a nearby building and Terra grabbed Mina and dashed across to the palace window. They looked down from the window sill down to the floor of the palace. They saw a rather pompous young man in a red robe, that left a little train behind him, walking into a small room. The guards stood at attention when he neared. 

"That must be the emperor," Terra mumbled. "We're going to have to look like we know what we're doing. Ready, Mina?"

She nodded and they jumped down gracefully and walked purposely toward the room the emperor had just walked into.

"Hault, what's your purpose?" one guard asked.

"We're here on urgent business with the Emperor," Terra said firmly.

"Emperor Kuzco is at dinner right now. He is not to be interrupted," answered the other guard. If Mina didn't know any better, she'd swear they were the same guards from the outside gate. They all literally looked the same.

"Emperor Kuzco has urgent business with us. Or should I get your names so he can deal with you at a later date?" Terra threatened.

The guards looked at each other and nodded, "Very well," said the first one, "You can pass."

Mina felt their eyes on them as they opened the door and as the doors closed behind them. There were three people in the room who glanced at them as they entered. Emperor Kuzco, who was lounging on a chair, feet on the table, another big hulking man with a kind face, and a woman who looked scary beyond all reason.

"And you are?" asked the emperor, eyebrow raised.

"Emperor Kuzco, we are important visitors coming on behalf of the worlds. We heard you are the leader of this world," Terra answered, bowing suavely.

"Uh-huh, well, in that case, you can wait till after dinner. Please, come and sit," Kuzco said, motioning for them to sit in the two seats across from the other two.

Mina saw the woman give the bigger man a look.

"Thank you, Emperor Kuzco," Terra said, helping Mina take a seat.

"Ah ha, well, welcome. My name is Yzma, I was... The Emperor's right hand..." the old woman, who was skinny as a skeleton, said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, no hard feelings about the letting go?" Kuzco asked nonchalant. 

"None at all," she said through her gritted teeth, "Kronk, mind getting our guests some DRINKS?"

"Right!" the big man said, "Right..." he said winking his eye at Yzma who rolled her eyes while Kronk ran to the drink table.

Mina wondered what on earth was going on and could sense the tension from Yzma. Kronk poured the drinks and brought them to the table. He first offered a drink to Kuzco. "Is something burning?" sniffed Kuzco.

"My spinach puffs!" cried Kronk, who placed the trey down and ran out.

He came back in a moment later with a trey. "Saved 'em!"

"Oh, excellent," Kuzco said.

"Very good, Kronk. Now can you get the emperor's DRINK?" Yzma asked as he put the trey down.

"Ah, right!" he said going for the drink trey. He stopped and pursed his lips, "Uhhhhh...."

"What's the matter, Kronk?" Yzma asked smiling with great effort.

"Um, just a moment," Kronk said running back to the drink table and shaking them up. He ran back up to the table. "Her ya go," he said passing out the drinks.

He made a sign to the group minus the emperor no to drink it, but only Yzma saw it. The other three drank.

"Hmmmm, tasty!" Kuzco said, then passed out.

"Wait, Emperor Kuzco, are you okay?" Terra asked jumping up, then passing out himself.

"Uncle Terra!" Mina shouted. She then felt the world going black.

"Oh no, we can't let them die!" Kronk said.

"Relax, Kronk. They're outsiders. No one will know what happened. We just need to dispose of the bodies!" Yzma said calming Kronk down.

Kuzco saddenly popped back up! "Tasty! Do me a favor, Kronk, be a pal and top me off?" he said as parts of his face started to elongate and ears popped out of his head. His arms suddenly turned into furry legs with hooves!

"A-huh," Yzma grunted signing to Kronk to knock him out. Kronk looked confused. Yzma hit her hand into her fist and he finally got the message, and he hit Kuzco over the head with a pitcher.

"A llama! He wasn't supposed to turn into a llama! He's supposed to be dead! Let me see that poison, Kronk!" Yzma demanded.

He handed it to her. It looked like a skull, but she unfolded it and saw the image of a llama. "Llama poison! Ugh!!" Yzma said throwing the vile and sitting with her head in her hand.

"Those two turned into llamas too," Kronk mentioned spotting Mina and Terra on the ground, both llamas now.

"We need to dispose of the bodies. Kronk, put them in some bags and send them down the river!" Yzma said with a flourish.

"Right!" said Kronk bagging them up and lugging them out of the palace. He hummed his own terrible theme music as he ran down the stairs and tried hiding unsuccessfully from passerby's. 

As he got ready to drop the bags into the water, he suddenly had second thoughts.... "Hey," said his white angel appearing on is right shoulder, "I wouldn't do that."

"Don't listen to him! That sissy boy in a skirt is trying to take you down the road of righteousness," said his red demon pooping up on his left shoulder. He jumped down in front of him on the bridge ledge. "I'm leading you down the path that rocks!"

"It's a robe," said the angel beckoning to his white robe.

"Whatever, you still got that sill music thing anyway," jeered the demon.

"It's a harp!"

"Anyway, look what I can do," said the demon standing on his hands.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kronk asked.

"No, he's got a point..." mumbled the angel.

They heard someone approaching and in panic Kronk threw the bags with the llamas into the river. He was about to walk off, proud of his accomplishment, when he realized there was a bottomless waterfall the bags were about to go down... A split second later, Kronk was running to catch up with the bags.

Just as they were about to plummet to their deaths, he snatched them all with one hand as he hung on to the gold posts at the top. He let out a big sigh of relief and started running through the city. "What do I do? What do I do?" he asked himself biting his nails nervously.

He was running down some stairs when he tripped over a napping cat. The bags and Kronk tumbled down the stairs. The bags landed in a cart and were carried off by a main in a green poncho. 

"Hey, wait, you! Stop!" Kronk yelled, but it was too late. Too many people blocked his view and he had no idea what direction the man had taken.

"Well, it's probably for the best. I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt me..." and with taht, he walked off.


End file.
